Solo esta noche
by Mel324
Summary: Solo esta noche puedo sentirme segura, solo esta noche me encuentro ami misma en mis pensamientos, solo esta noche, con él.


Por fin- pienso. Llegamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores y Haymitch corre a encerrarse en su casa. Un par de agentes de la paz nos condujeron a Prim, mamá y ami a nuestro nuevo hogar. Antes de entrar a que nos muestren la casa, dirijo una rápida mirada a Peeta, que está en la misma situación con su familia a tres casas de la mía. Sus hermanos lucen felices pero él no, supongo que se por qué. Debe odiarme a esta altura, mi intención no era lastimarlo, nunca creería que pudiera llegar a ser tan real, pensé que solo era una estrategia.

La casa es absurdamente grande, tiene 5 habitaciones, 2 baños y la cocina y el living son casi tan grandes como mi antigua casa en La Veta. Las alacenas están repletas de comida, al verla no puedo evitar pensar en la cantidad de personas que comerían con todo eso.

-Tengo más espacio para trabajar- Rompe el silencio mi madre, adivinando lo que pienso e intentando alegrarme por lo menos con algo.

-Podremos comprar más medicina- exclama Prim emocionada, mi madre le sonríe y asiente.

Cuando terminamos de instalarnos ya es de noche, de doy un baño y decido visitar a Haymitch quien, para estas horas, ya debe estar tan borracho que no se reconoce a si mismo. Le aviso a mi madre, tomo un abrigo y salgo de mi casa, la de Haymitch se encuentra en frente de la mía así que es difícil que me pierda. Cruzo la solitaria calle y antes de llamar a la puerta, echo un vistazo a la casa de Peeta; está oscuro, tal vez ya este dormido. Una imagen de los dos durmiendo abrazados se me cruza por la mente, me obligo a olvidarla rápidamente. Cuando llego a la casa de Haymitch veo que la puerta esta abierta y decido entrar, cuando estoy por llegar a la cocina escucho dos voces, la primera es la de Haymitch y la otra es de… Peeta! Ahora entiendo por qué su casa estaba a oscuras. Pienso en marcharme ya que tal vez a él no le agrade verme, pero cuando estoy por darme la vuelta Haymitch aparece en el living, me ve y dice: - Vas a quedarte ahí parada, preciosa?- maldición, ahora estoy obligada a quedarme. – Acabo de llegar- digo en mi defensa – la puerta estaba abierta – digo cuando noto que Haymitch tiene la vista clavada en mí, luego de oír eso se da vuelta, toma una botella de licor blanco de un viejo mueble y me hace una seña para que me acerque. Peeta está sentado en la punta de la mesa, cuando cruzo la puerta de la cocina levanta la vista de el pequeño cuenco de sopa vacío que tiene delante de el y me lanza una mirada que no logro descifrar. Me siento a su derecha y observo a Haymitch que ya iba por el segundo vaso de licor.

- Quieres sopa, preciosa?- me pregunta concentrado en su bebida

-No, gracias. Ya cené- miento, sinceramente no tengo hambre. Luego de un largo rato de incómodo silencio únicamente interrumpido por el ruido del vaso de licor chocando con la mesa, Peeta dijo: - Qué tal tu familia? – me habló a mí? Sí. No puedo evitar sentir un ligero alivio al descubrir que no me odia, o eso creo. Me apresuro a contestarle: - Muy bien, ninguna pasó hambre y ambas están felices con la nueva casa, y tu familia? – pregunto.

- Les da igual – contesta desanimado

- No creo que sea así – le digo

-Lo es – dice cortante, evidentemente no quiere hablar de eso. Intento buscar un tema de conversación sin éxito, hasta que escucho el ruido de la cabeza de Haymitch chocar contra la mesa; estaba completamente ebrio. Miro a Peeta, él también me mira y dice: - Hay que llevarlo a su habitación – yo asiento. Ambos nos levantamos y lo tomamos de los brazos, subimos las escaleras y lo dejamos en su cama, solo en cuestión de minutos se queda dormido. En ese momento siento algo de lástima por Haymitch, no quiero dejarlo solo, tal vez despierte asustado y no entienda nada, en realidad siempre le pasa pero ahora es distinto, acabamos de volver del Capitolio, de los Juegos, creo que necesitará estar con alguien cuando despierte.

- Irás a tu casa? – me pregunta Peeta.

-No quiero dejarlo solo – contesto

- No te preocupes, yo me quedo- dice él. No me gusta que haga eso, no me gusta que me proteja tanto, me hace sentir débil. –Yo me quedo – digo entre enojada y confundida.

-Tienes que volver a tu casa, tu familia debe estar esperándote – dice

-Mi familia sabe dónde estoy, pueden pasar una noche sin mi – contesto – Tú deberías ir a descansar, tu pierna aún no esta bien –

-Yo me quedo te guste o no – responde y se va de la habitación, luego de un rato vuelve con una frazada – es para ti - me dice – duerme en la habitación de al lado, yo dormiré en la otra –

- Gracias – solo alcanzo a decir. Salgo de la habitación y entro en la otra, Peeta había armado la cama y abierto un poco las ventanas, otra vez hizo lo que yo debería haber echo. Peeta 3 – Katniss 0

Me acuesto, la cama es grande y esta fría, de nuevo el recuerdo de Peeta y yo durmiendo juntos invade mi mente, pero esta vez no me obligo a olvidarlo, solo lo recuerdo y me quedo dormida haciéndolo.

Me despierto en la arena, hay viento y llovizna, escucho gritos pero no puedo distinguir de qué lado vienen ni de quién son. Cada vez se oyen más fuerte, es la voz de de alguien joven, una niña; pienso en Prim pero eso es imposible, ella no está en los Juegos. – Quién?… - RUE! Ella está gritando, está llamándome, comienzo a correr tan rápido como puedo, cuando llego veo a Rue tirada en el suelo con la flecha clavada en su estómago, estoy por acercarme a ella para ayudarla pero cuando lo hago se transforma y en su lugar aparece un muto con sus características, sólo tiene algo diferente: habla y su voz es la del presidente Snow. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás e intento escapar pero estoy rodeada.

- No lograrás salir con vida – dice la horrible criatura. De repente oigo a alguien decir mi nombre, es Peeta. No puedo encontrarlo pero sigo oyendo su voz, los sinsajos comienzan a cantar, conozco esa melodía, es el silbido de Rue…

- Katniss despierta! – Me llama Peeta – Abro los ojos asustada, Peeta me mira y pregunta: - ¿Pesadillas? –

- Sí – contesto aún algo asustada y sudando, era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta tocándome la frente – No tienes fiebre –

- Estoy bien, solo era eso – respondo tranquilizándome

- Muy bien, si necesitas algo llámame – dice finalmente y se dirige a la puerta para volver a su habitación. Quiero que se quede conmigo, que me ayude a dormir.  
- Peeta – susurro, pero él me oyó-

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta volteándose

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Solo esta noche –

- Claro – dice y se acerca a la cama. Su cuerpo es cálido al igual que su aliento, tenerlo cerca me hace sentir segura, me hace sentir yo misma.

- Gracias – le digo, él me abraza y me recuesta sobre su pecho. Al fin me tranquilizo y puedo volver a conciliar el sueño, esta vez sin pesadillas; sueño que me encuentro en un campo lleno de flores amarillas, estoy con Peeta y reímos juntos, en ese momento, inconcientemente me doy cuenta de que solo él me trae la calma que necesito para olvidar todo el dolor que llevo dentro, él y sus sonrisas me indican que todo va bien, él y su mirada, con sus ojos azules me dicen que ya no estoy sola. Solo esta noche podré permitirme pensar que nada cambió, solo esta noche podré hacer de cuenta que soy la misma de antes, solo esta noche, con él a mi lado nada pasará.


End file.
